ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Jamila
, also known as Jamira and Jamilar, was an astronaut who came into contact with an extraterrestrial mutagen and transformed into a monster. He returned to Earth with a vengeance for the human race, but was killed by Ultraman. Deemed a victim of an unfortunate fate, a plaque was raised in the former human's memory. Subtitle: History Ultraman Originally a human astronaut who became lost in a manned satellite, Jamila landed on another planet without water or air, where he survived until tragically mutating into a space monster. Bitter and angry towards mankind for keeping his safety a secret to avoid hurting the public's faith in science, Jamila soon returned to Earth in an invisible spaceship to get revenge on those who'd forgotten him by attacking a peace conference in Tokyo over the arms race between the U.S. and Russia. A search was sent out to locate the monster, soon catching up to him and attacking him however, his invisibility made it difficult to hit him until finally, it vanished into space. They then discovered that his invisibility was the result of his hull moving at high speeds, making it invisible to the human eye. They soon came up with a plan to use three special new weapons using different wave lengths of light, which together could reveal the invisible beast. The plan worked perfectly and Jamila was revealed and they opened fire. Once the disguise was blown, Jamila emerged and was chased by the Science Patrol into the forest. They opened fire but their weapons were useless against the space monster. Jamila finally managed to escape into the forest and the Science Patrol couldn’t find him. The next day, the army attacked Jamila with flamethrowers, but the mutant human was unaffected by them. Enraged, Jamila launched an attack on a nearby village to vent his rage, igniting it into a blazing inferno with his flames. The space giant soon attacked the World Peace Conference in Tokyo, only to be attacked with rain bombs that injured him. Despite this, Jamila wouldn't give up, and began kicking down the flag poles outside the conference. Ultraman soon arrived to battle the mutated man, but Jamila, having once been a human, proved to be a more skilled opponent for the hero. Jamila and Ultraman fought back and forth until Ultraman unleashed the Ultra Water Current on him. Crying out in agony, as water was his weakness, Ultraman subdued the monster. Writhing in pain on the waterlogged ground, Jamila wept in rage and sorrow as he desperately tried to reach towards those who had abandoned him, before finally dying. Realizing Jamila was merely the victim of circumstance and politics, the Science Patrol gave Jamila a proper funeral and mounted a plaque in his honor. Trivia *Jamila's episode and appearance is known to be one of the more tragic and heartbreaking, as the monster himself was human until he was abandoned by mankind and underwent his hideous transformation into the monster. His death is also one of the more saddening ones as not only is he given a memorial but the respect of the Science Patrol. This has only been done with Pigmon, Jirass, and Seabozu. *Jamila is possibly named after independent activist Jamira Boopachi. *Although not directly stated, it is highly likely Jamila was of French nationality as he was a member of the French SSSP stationed in Paris. *Jamila has a beard under his lower jaw, it is more noticeable on his "Real Action Heroes" model. *Jamila's roar is actually a baby's crying very low-pitch, to make the monster sound more tragic. *Jamila is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's neck. *In the English dub, Jamila was identified as a woman, but in the Japanese dub he was identified as a man. *Jamila makes a flashback cameo appearance in New Ultraman Retsuden episode 27 referenced by the Spark Doll Troupe talking about the Monster Graveyard. *In the popular culture, most people (mainly Japanese) were known to portray Jamila simply by hanging up their shirts on their head, later raising their limbs. *The fact that they mention the Space Race in the episode as it happened in the past is a continuity error as the whole World of the Land of Light claims that Ultraman happened in the 1960's. *Jamila also appeared in a commerical in 2014, where he was sponsoring summer clothing. *In at least one stage show, Ragon has chased Jamila down with a squirt gun. Ultraman Taro Although not physically seen, Jamila was seen in a animated flashback as part of the Monster Army lead by Alien Empera in the Great Ultra War in episode 25 of Ultraman Taro. Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Jamila reappeared in the series, Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero, as . Much like the original incarnation, Jamila's origins still remain relatively similar to its original appearance. Astronaut Jamir Miller was sent by NASA on a top secret mission to Jupiter when a round ball of blue gas suddenly entered his craft. The gas bonded with his body (similar to how Ultraman Powered bonded to Kenichi Kai) and he became the human host of the titanium based life form known as Jamila. Three months later, Jamir returned to Earth where two government hired kidnappers were taking his daughter, Karen, and in a fit of rage he turned into Jamila. However, he disappeared once he lost sight of the kidnappers. Because Jamila did not cause a single casualty, WINR was split as to whether or not to consider him friend or foe until the government revealed their jurisdiction on all incidents involving Jamir. During the hostage exchange, the agent leading the two kidnappers agreed to let Karen go for Jamir agreeing to go into their custody. However, with Jamila taking over Jamir's body and the agent failing to capture him using a tranquilizer dart, the titanium based life form soon completely took over and broke out of the warehouse. After Jamila crushed the agent and kidnappers, Kenichi turned into Powered. As Jamila was beating down Powered, Karen tried to make Jamir within the creature remember who he originally was. Jamir's consciousness managed to hold off Jamila long enough for Powered to finish him off with the Mega Specium Ray. Trivia *Several online sources mistake Powered Jamila for the Toho Monster, Uchujin (which translates to "alien" in Japanese), a monster whom was scheduled to appear in the film Godzilla vs. Uchujin but was scrapped for the film Godzilla X Varan, Baragon and Anguirus: Giant Monsters All-Out, which was later replaced with Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack. This is due to a famous online source website known as Toho Kingdom which made a concept poster using Powered Jamila's image for Uchujin. What makes this even more wrong is that the movie was untitled - there was no Godzilla vs. Uchujin. *While recognized as Powered Jamila, the astronaut himself was named Jamir and refered to as such within the show. **According to the series, Jamir's name is translated as Beautiful. *In this series, Jamila possesses no superpowers. *In this series, Jamila's appearance looks more robotic rather than organic. *Despite having the same history, the Powered version of Jamila seems to be more of a possession than a mutation. In fact, Jamila's attacks in his final moments are mostly because of the alien gas that possess Jamir and said human himself voluntarily sacrifice himself to ended Jamila's reign of terror. Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, Jamila along with several monsters are seen cheering on Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos as a Spark Doll. Mountain Peanuts One year before Ultraman Victory's debut, Jamila appeared and ambushed the Mountain Peanuts team that protected Nosferu. He was killed after being hit with water bombs and water cannons, ending his life in a traumatic way. Data : A tag-team attack with Bemular. Bemular first utilize Spherical Change and Jamila charge the energy sphere with its own flame. Then Bemular proceed to fly and ram the opponent. :;Weakness Jamila is extremely weak against water, being doused in it causes him great pain. burninghouse.gif|Flames yawn.gif|Fire Resistance - Powered= Powered Jamila :;Stats *Height: 1.8 ~ 60 m *Weight: 80 kg ~ 18,000 t *Origin: Planet Earth :;Powers and Weapons *Revert: Jamila can simply revert to his original human form at will. *Drug Resistance: Jamila is highly resistant to drugs such as tranquilizers. Powered Jamila Revert.png|Revert - Gorumira= Gorumira Gorumira is a version of Jamila that appeared in the Ultraman Nintendo 64 game. :;Powers and Weapons *TBA }} Other Media Ultraman Ball Jamila appeared in the game, Ultraman Ball. In the game, Jamila is a relatively common opponent Merchandise Jamila is more common than Powered Jamila. jamila-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Jamila from Bandai Japan powerjamila-72157626222237430.jpg|Bandai Powered Jamila from Bandai Japan photostream.jpg|Finger Puppet Jamila Agasukeron.jpg|Agasukeron, a Pachimon Jamila spoof toy Gallery Ultraman jmaialea.PNG jamila3.jpg Jammmy4.jpg Jammmy.jpg 23 - jamilar 2.jpg Jamila_full.png Jamila v Ultraman.png Die u!.jpg Jamila v Ultraman I.png deadddd.jpg jamila2.jpg Jamila tombstone.png|Jamila's tombstone Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Jamila powered I.png Jamila powered II.png Jamila powered IV.png|Powered Jamila vs Ultraman Powered POWERED-JAMILA.png Other Ultrakaijugdgfdgjammy.jpg|Illustration of Mefilas fighting Jamila Jamilaanat.png|Jamila's Anatomy 1 c43478119b31982783dc1b083749e147.jpg|Jamila's Anatomy 2 Jamila Stage Show.png|Stage Show Jamila id:Jamila Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Mountain Peanuts Kaiju Category:Kaijin Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultraman Category:Mutant Humans Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Back Category:Video Game Kaiju